RiGhT aNd WrOnG
by PaNdOrAsBoX803
Summary: Angel and Jessica are two American girls at Hogwarts. Troble starts when they try to win the hearts of there two favorite people, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Read as they try to finish what they start. Try to figure out who Angel was dating in her prior


Right and Wrong!  
  
A Harry Potter Fan-Fic Story!  
  
By: April Boutwell  
  
"Shh! We'll wake him up," Said one of the two girls in a quite giggle voice.   
  
"Jessica it's brilliant. He'll never know it was us!" Jessica slightly twitched with a smile and let out a light squeal.   
  
"Angel, I really don't know if we should. I mean F.Y.I. we only have enough for Ron and look." Jessica took her expressive pointer finger and directed it toward a shaggy; brown headed boy with a light peachy scar over his right temple, snoring softly in the red armchair in the corner.  
  
"Well since you're so good at multiplication charms make a second! Duh!" Said Angel in a Matter-of-fact type of voice.  
  
"I don't know Angel. What if it has a different effect on Harry?"  
  
"Then, oh well. I knew we should have bought two, but no. Fred and George wanted double price for the second," Growled Angel. "Oh well, if we don't do this now we never will so lets do this!"  
  
"By the way Angel, you never told me what this potion was and what it's for."   
  
"Well, do you remember when we first started here at hogwarts and I told you on the train that I saw a boy with red silky hair and it drove me mad?" Jessica nodded and then gasped.  
  
"Don't tell me that you have a thing for Ron. I knew it. Angel you're craz-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Jessica lowered her voice and continued. "You're nuts; if Hermione finds out she'll kill you! And besides you just got over your last relationship with-"  
  
"I thought we were not going to speak of HIM ever again. Come on no backing out now. We have to do this for my mental health."  
  
Ron and Harry woke up the next morning with a stinging scalp and a strange Muggle smell only found in ladies barbershops. And then it hit them at the same time they both screamed.  
  
In one night's time Ron's hair went from orange-red to puke green and Harry's was no better. His hair was electric blue with bright yellow spots. Just as the screaming stopped five girls came running in to the common room from the girls dormitory. It was Hermione, Angelena, Lavender, Angel, and Jessica. All of the girls broke down into gathaws of laughter.  
  
Hermione ran toward Harry and Ron half holding back laughter half trying not to cry at the sight of her boyfriend's hair. "What happened? Who did it? Ron I told you not to try that shampoo Fred gave you! And now look, one of the things that I liked about you most is gone. Well you two might be lucky I might be able to reverse it depending on what it is." Hermione reached in to her night robes and pulled out her wand. "Let's try Presto Eraso."   
  
"Well did it work Hermione?" Said Ron while running his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Sorry Ron. No. Well maybe we can go to the library and look up something to get rid of it."  
  
" Are you nuts. I think I speak for both Harry and myself when I say thank goodness its Saturday and we're not going anywhere with our hair like this!"  
  
Then from about five feet away they heard a sweet American/Louisiana voice say, "mind if I give it a try?" Angel stepped out from the middle of the now bigger crowd and started to explain a little further. "You see with my friend Jessica and I being from America we know a little bit more about different things. For instance, spells won't work on Muggle dyed hair, but what I think might work is upstairs in my trunk. I use the potion on my self often and sometimes sell it to Malfoy." She said in a cool calm voice. "Jessica, run upstairs and get it for me please. Blue vial. Not purple or white. Blue."   
  
"I heard you the first time Crack Monkey," yelled Jessica.  
  
"Better yet bring one white, one purple, and three blues," countered Angel.  
  
"Why all the extras," wondered Hermione.  
  
"Well just in case they don't trust me. I'm going to do it to myself first." When Angel said this she saw multiple jaws drop. "What? Oh, you all though that my natural hair color was deep purple and Dracos' light blonde? Please!"  
  
Ron knew Jessica would be a little bit so he decided to make conversation. "So Angel you and Jessica are from the Americas?"  
  
"Yeah. Deep South Louisiana to be exact," answered Angel  
  
"Well, if you're from America, how did you get to come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well Jessica and I have been friends for several years and we both got invited to four schools. Sweetwater in Texas, Fitchburg in Massachusetts, Andrew Jackson Magnet School in Louisiana, and Hogwarts.  
  
"Why did you choose Hogwarts over three wizarding American schools?"  
  
"Well for one, Andrew Jackson was a Muggle school, Fitchburg was to far north, and we chose Hogwarts over all because Jessicas' Grandfather lives in Little Whinging, Surrey, also because my family came from England."  
  
"So why not that other school? Swede-Walter was it?"  
  
"Well SWEETWATER would have been the logical choice seeing as how the school is only about 3 hours from our house in Louisiana, but both our parents went to Sweetwater and they said that the teachers were more interested in other things then teaching proper magic. They told us to come to Hogwarts and said that we would be able to come home for summer and go to Jessicas' grandfathers for the holidays."  
  
Just as Angel finished Jessica came running down the stairs with the vials. "Here three blues, one purple, and one white. Need help Angel?"  
  
"Yes please. Pour the white vial into my hair first and tell me when you're done." Angel took her hair out of the twisted bun that she always kept it in and shook her hair loose and flipped it over her head so it was in front of her while she was bending over. Jessica poured the white vial of potion on to Angel's hair and as the liquid touched her hair it became a light silver like blonde.  
  
"All done. What now Angel?" Asked Jessica.  
  
"You dumped all of it in?"  
  
"Yeppers." Angel shook her hair and then flipped it back to its normal position on her back. No one had ever seen Angel's hair down before, except for Jessica, it reached the back of her knees. When Ron saw Angel's hair it immediately reminded him of Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, a part Veela girl that he met in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione noticed the facial expression on Ron and poked him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Blue vial now, please." She flipped her hair back in front of her and repeated the process but this time when she shook her head it showed her natural hair color, light brown. This time Harry was reminded of his crush Cho Chang. Once again Hermione stabbed Ron with her elbow.  
  
"Ouch. Hermione I did not do any thing that time," said Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Meant to hit Harry," admitted Hermione  
  
"Purple vial now, Jessica. Last one." Once more Jessica poured the substance into Angel's hair. Angel shook her head and now her hair was back to it original deep purple color. "Ahh! Much better. Now Harry you first. Jessica can you please put my hair back up for me? Use the twist charm and then put the two ties back in please." Jessica used the charm as Angel told her to and her hair was back to its loose bun. "Okay Harry. Do just as I did. I'm going to pour the potion in and then shake your head side to side. I'll tell you when to stop.  
  
"All right. This isn't going to hurt or burn or anything? My scalp hurts all ready from before."  
  
"Nonsense Harry if it burned I would not have done it to myself three times in a row and then charm it."  
  
"All right I trust you, Angel."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be doing it. I'm going to do Ron's and Jessica is going to do yours. So there's less anxiety about each other's hair and since Ron and your hair is shorter we have to rub it in. So, after your done shaking we have to rub it until its dry." Needless to say Hermione was not very fond of that idea.  
  
"Um, Angel. Mind if I do Ron's? I mean you knowing a lot about these type of things I'm guessing you would want to watch and see if it's being done right," added Hermione.  
  
"Hermione just shut up and let them do this. The sooner she gets this done the sooner we can all go to breakfast," Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione could tell that Ron was getting irritated and wanted to get it done with, so he could go to breakfast. "Fine Ron if that's what you want." Hermione stepped aside and allowed Angel to proceed.  
  
"O.K. Jessica same time. Ready? 1...2...3!" Jessica and Angel planned this perfect they were getting what they always wanted, a connection with the two boys that they both wanted more than anything in the world; Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. "All right and shake." Harry and Ron shook their heads like fang did when he had a fly around his ear. But instead of drool, flakes of the fake hair color were scattering all over the floor. " O.K. and stop. And now Jessica, rub it in. Start from the back and work your way to the front."  
  
Hermione immediately jumped in and stated her mind. "That will do. Thank you, they look just as they did before."  
  
"I'm telling you if we don't rub it in the potion will not work and instead of the color that is now it will fade. Ron's will go to a light lack luster gray and so will Harry's."   
  
"Well yours looks perfectly fine to me and you did not rub it in!" Shouted Hermione in a very angry voice.  
  
"That's because the potions that color your hair have what some people like to call sealers. Color strippers, like the kind we used on them, don't have sealers. You have to rub it in the scalp and it will stay. Listen Hermione, I know you don't trust me, but believe me we have to do this or-"   
  
Before Angel forgot to finish her sentence, it happened. Harry and Rons' hair began to fade to the exact color Angel said it would. It was a disgusting gray color that kind of reminded Harry of Unicorn blood that was lacking its silverish texture and metallic color. Once again they were screaming their heads off at the sight of each other's hair.  
  
"Well there you have it Missus Smarty-pants. Angel told you how it works and you wanted to wait and now there is nothing that we can do to help them," Shouted Jessica.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that she was telling the truth?" Said Hermione in a timid voice.   
  
"Hold on a minute! Jessica, did you say that there is nothing that you can do to help now?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Nope. Nothing. Well there might be another way! Mind you, we could get in serious trouble, but it might work. Angel and I have done it countless times before and it worked but we did it outside of school. Angel, did you bring some spares by any chance?"  
  
"Umm, maybe. I really don't know. I might have and if not we're going to have to try and find a place where we could brew it. Any ideas where Harry?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Err...Err... as a matter of fact I do, but can you please check if you have any extra because the place we know about you might not want to go."  
  
"O.K. I'll run upstairs and check real fast and if I don't then we'll have to brew it. If I do have some I will only have enough for one."  
  
"What about using a purple vial and then using a blue? Wouldn't our original color come back?" Asked Ron.  
  
Angel Quickly caught this one. "Well Ron here's the thing. Your hair is stripped, that means that the color is completely gone. Even if we do dye it and then strip dye it; the color underneath the dyed color shows up. So if we do, then the gray will come back. Now if you could wait three days, we could send an owl to my mum and then she could send us back either you dye color or hair growth potion. Then again, if we brew it we could have it done before lunch."   
  
"What do you need us to do to have it done by lunch?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Umm... I need Ten Easy Potions For All-American Hair Care, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, and a basic potions kit. I guess the kit we use for Snape's class would do."  
  
Hermione was furious. Ron and Harry were talking about brewing potions with two complete strangers, and not only were they strangers. They were American! To most European wizarding families, American wizards and witches were loud, bossy, and very disrespectful to English culture. So she pulled Harry off to the side and whispered in his ear, "Why should we trust these American girls. I mean come on, we know whom Angel was tied to and Jessica was on her side so they are both probably looking out for the Slytherin's."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Stop being a worrisome git. Their only trying to help us after they already did help us, but it messed up because you had to contradict them."  
  
"Harry, are you sure we can trust them? Angel and Jessica were always nice to us but look at their backgrounds. Jessica is related to Goyle and Angel fancied and went out with Malfoy. Don't get me wrong, but don't you think they should be in Slytherin."  
  
"Hermione did you for get what happened to me second year! Look here Hermione. If any one should be in Slytherin it would be me! I speak Parseltongue, my God-father Sirius Black, (Rest in Peace.), is some how related to Narcissa Black who married Lucius Malfoy and you know what became of that, and I have powers that Voldemort transferred to me when he gave me my scar. If I had not asked the Sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor I would be in Slytherin."  
  
"I-I know that Harry Potter!!!" Hermione was beyond mad. She had finally found a subject in which she could not win. She was so mad that she began to cry. "Y-You think i-its easy f-for m-me? Being M-Muggle born? I love b-both you and R-Ron v-very much and now because of s-some little a-accident im suppose t-to let you to s-slip through m-my f-fingers and run off w-with some A-American girls. I-Its not f-fair to m-me."  
  
"You've changed Hermione. You use to be very supportive towards both Ron and I and now that you and Ron are an item, you're more emotional and sensitive about us hanging around with other people. I can't tell you how many times Ron woke me up and said that he had a dream about you or how he never let a second pass when he did not talk about how much he liked you or how pretty you are."  
  
Hermione darted towards her dormitory crying her eyes out over what Harry had just said. Was it true? Was she changing because she and Ron were going out? She was not sure, but she knew one thing for sure. She was going to find out what was with these American girls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks Angel and Jessica." Said Ron in a very happy voice now that his hair was back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, thanks bunches!" Said Harry  
  
"No problem Harry good thing we both had a vial of Growth Potion. You both owe us 3 sickles," said Jessica.  
  
Ron's eyes burst at this statement. "Um, I don't have 3 sickles. Only 14 Knuts."  
  
Harry caught this. "Don't worry Ron I pay for y-"  
  
"HAHAHA! Are you kidding, because we are! We're not going to charge you for something we can replace for free." Laughed Angel.  
  
"Well, how about this, Today is a Hogsmeade day and to repay you for helping us Harry and I will pay for a round of Butterbeers. And if it's okay with Hermione we could make it a type of double date. Harry it's your choice. Who would you like to take?"  
  
This is exactly what Angel and Jessica wanted. If they were lucky Harry would pick Jessica and Ron would pick Angel. "Well, Hmm. Err... well its kind of hard. I guess I'll accompany Jessica."   
  
"Great. Then I'll bring Angel. Good Choice Harry. You must have been reading my mind."  
  
"Okay. Then shall we go to lunch and meet back here in the common room after? Better yet. Angel and I have some stuff to do so we are going to skip lunch and meet you in the common room. Just yell for us when you're in the common room and we'll come down." Stated Jessica.  
  
"Great plan Jessie! Can I call you Jessie, Jessica?" Blushed Harry.  
  
"You can call me any thing you want Harry!" Blushed Jessica back.  
  
"Okay you two junior gits! Come on Harry I'm hungry!" Said Ron. "See you later Angel!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
The next hour was very eventful for Jessica and Angel. They prepped and primped themselves with make-up, never before worn robes, and even new hairstyles. "Let see what Ten Easy Charms For All-American Hair Care says. Okay, 'This is a very easy Charm to perform. Use the swish and flick movement and say garneda improvada. With this Charm it will twist your hair into multiple octopus curls and magically pin and stick your curls for all day perfection.' I want this one Jessica."  
  
"Then I think I'm going to go with the Butterfly twist then. You do know I can do the octopus twist with out magic, right."  
  
"Yeah, but its no fun doing regularly. Okay your Charm is botadus flyum, right. Okay, turn around and let down your hair. Want to color it red with blonde highlights first?"  
  
"Oh, Yeah. Don't charm it, just color it. I'll just put glitter and flakes into your hair because I heard Ron likes your hair down."  
  
Ron and Harry had multiple people coming to them at lunch and asking them what was up with Ron and Hermione. "What!?! She is telling people that we're over! Seamus you have to be kidding me!"  
  
"No Ron. Parvati just came and told me her self. She then scolded me and said that if I dare cheat on her she'll kill me."  
  
"CHEATING ON HER! With who?"  
  
"That American girl that was helping you this morning. Angel I think it was."  
  
"She's got it all wrong. Angel and Jessica helped Harry and me so we offered to bring them to Hogsmeade and buy them Butterbeers this evening. It's not like we have a hidden agenda."  
  
"Well Ron you did blush when she changed her hair to blonde for us."  
  
"Yea, only because she looked a little bit like Fleur."  
  
"Admit it Ron. She is hot."  
  
"Oy, Harry! If you think she's hot you go out with her! Never mind you get to choose. Hmm, let's see. You could chase after Cho a bit more or you could give 'Jessie' a try."  
  
" Ouch! That was below the belt, mate. And beside Cho left remember. She was two years ahead of us. And Jessie is hot, but- but,"  
  
"She's no Cho." Said a sly voice from behind.  
  
"Mind your own business, Malfoy."  
  
"Mind your own Weasley. I just thought I'd tell you about Angel's background before you brake up with your precious little mudblood girlfriend, Granger, for her. She's a pureblood, Weasley. You're in luck. Did she ever tell you why we broke up?"  
  
"I don't want to hear about that Malfoy. Whatever mistake she made in dating you I'm sure she undid it!"  
  
"She's and American Pureblood, Weasley. What more could another pureblood want. Broke my heart letting that one go."  
  
"Pity, I never knew you had a heart Malfoy." Said Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. None of this concerns you. Oh, wait there is something in this subject that concerns you. You got it in for Goyles cousin, Jessica. Goyle is looking for you at this moment."  
  
Just as Malfoy finished his sentence, Harry felt something resembling a rock hit the side of his face that made him stumble a few paces. "You see, Potter. The Stevenson's and the Goyles' are very close. Jessicas mum is Goyles Aunt and he'd hate to see any thing bad happen to his favorite cousin. Any way, back to Angel. You're in for a wild ride Weasley. What Angel wants, she gets, no matter what!"  
  
"That will be enough Draco!" Said Angel in a very stern voice. Ron turned around to see what her name described. An Angel! She had her long, Burgundy hair down and in loose curls. Not like Hermiones' in any way. Her hair was more tame and soft and it looked as though it had bits of diamonds in it. Standing next to Angel was Jessica. Her hair too had changed from a length that touched her shoulders to her lower back. It too had a look as if it had Diamonds in it, but it was a light blonde with little streaks of light red.  
  
"Wow! Angel you look better then before," said an awestruck Malfoy.  
  
"Pity it isn't for you to enjoy Malfoy! Come on Ron shall we go?" She linked her arm in his and started to walk towards the doors to the grounds. Jessica followed Angels Example, but kept smiling and got red in the face when Harry offered his arm to her, instead of her taking it on her own.  
  
The rest of the day was heaven for all four of the Hogwarts students. But both Ron and Harry made both Angel and Jessica offers they could not refuse. Harry and Ron escorted both girls to their dormitories and then left to go to theirs.   
  
"Oh my Gosh. I can't believe Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley asked us to go to the Christmas ball. Jessica our dreams are coming true! I've waited six long years for this and now it's coming true. We have to go to the owlery and write to our mum's. The ball is in two weeks so the owls will have time to send us our formals. Bless Professor Dumbledore for letting us have formals instead of dress robes."  
  
"Actually we should thank your Aunt, Angel. Auntie Minerva was the on who convinced him to let us have formals. Boys get to wear tuxedoes and dress pants and we get to wear Muggle formals. Yay, i can't wait. I have a magazine from last season that we can browse through and then we can sent the pictures of the dress to your mum and she can make them for us. It will be much cheaper then buying then from a Muggle store. Most people are just going to go to the Hogsmeade tailor and ask them to do it. So they'll be over loaded, it would be best to tell your mum and her make them."  
  
"I want this one. Look." The dress that Angel had picked was violet crushed velvet with full flare sleeves. "We need a cape! Oh look! They have a black velvet one and a white one too!"  
  
"Okay here's the deal you get the violet one with the black cape and I'll get the light blue one with the white cape. And we will get the matching shoes. Oh-no, blue's not my color!"  
  
"So lets trade you get the violet one and I'll get the light blue."  
  
"Deal! Thank Goodness we're not buying them from this Muggle magazine it would be around two hundred and five pounds for the cape, shoes, and dress."  
  
???  
  
Over the next week Harry and Ron had both went to Angel and Jessica asking them odd questions like, "What the devil is a tuxedo?" And, "How do I get one of these?" It was quite funny to Angel and Jessica. They had already sent their dress, cape, and shoe sizes, but would not permit the boys to see them. "Why would we want to ruin a perfectly good surprise!" After they had explained what they had to wear they took the boys measurements and sent them to Angels mum as well. Two days before Christmas their clothes came in carried by five owls.   
  
Hermione and Ron had broken up and she was not talking to Ron or Harry. She never had time to pull either of them aside and talk to them because they were constantly by Angel and Jessica. She was quite peeved by this and instead spent her time around Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. Hermione left to go home for the Christmas holidays the same day Harry, Ron, Jessica, and Angel's parcels of clothes came in.  
  
Christmas Morning had finally come, and Angel and Jessica crept quietly up to the boys' dormitories to wake them up. They crept up still in their night robes with crackers in their hands. "Ready Angel?" Angel shook her head to say yes. "Okay 1..2..3!"  
  
On three they pulled the crackers and yelled "Merry Christmas!"  
  
At the sound of this both Harry and Ron screamed and fell out of their four poster beds. The girls laughed and went to go help Harry and Ron stand up.   
  
"Come on, Ron. I know your awake because we just woke you up! Get up you crazy prat! Fine then Jessica and I will go down stairs and open up all of your presents for you!"  
  
"No way!" Yelled Ron. Suddenly awake more then ever. "You wouldn't do that to your Ronzepoo!" Jessica and Harry giggled at this name and started there way downstairs.  
  
"Wanna bet!" Angel ran downstairs towards the Christmas tree but before she could reach any of Ron's presents he grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Where do you think your going!" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"To open some of your presents, that's where I'm going!"  
  
"Not before you look above you!" Angel looked up to see that Ron was holding a tiny piece of mistletoe in his right hand over their heads! Ron leaned in to give Angel a kiss, but Angel beat him to him she grabbed him and gave im a big snog right on his lips!  
  
"Hey, you two get a room!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry be nice and shut up!" Said Jessica. After this statement she kissed Harry.  
  
"Copycat!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Oh, really!"  
  
"Yeah! Open my present first, Lover boy!" Jessica handed Harry his present with great glee and shoved it into his arms.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Jessie." Jessica had given Harry a pocket watch with a picture of his parents on one side with,   
  
'Merry Christmas Harry!  
  
Hope every time you  
  
look at this, you see  
  
your parents smiling at you!  
  
Love Ya,   
  
Jessica Stevenson!'  
  
Harry had a tear in his eye, for in fact his parents were smiling at him! "I had to order the pocket watch from America and Professor Dumbledore gave me the picture of your parents also I had my dad engrave it for me. He said he would do anything for a Potter."  
  
"Thanks Jessie." Harry was now crying. He pulled Jessica close to him and gave her a hug worth a thousand words, and Jessica could hear every word! "I love you so much Jessie!"  
  
"Aw, Harry. I love you too."  
  
"Now who needs to get a room?" Said Ron and Angel at the same time!  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Laugh it all up Ron! Here open yours Jessie. Angel, I think Ron's going to want you to open yours at the same time."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Said Ron. He dug all the way in to the back of the tree for a small square box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "Okay Harry. Lets stand here so we can see their faces. And. Open 'em!"  
  
Angel and Jessica both gasped at the sight of their open boxes. "Oh, Ronald. How could you afford something this!"  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "Well Fred and George owed Harry and me a favor, so they went to a jeweler and paid for them with some of the profit money they got form their joke shop."  
  
"Harry, It's so beautiful. I hope it fits! Yes, it does!" Said Jessica.  
  
"Don't get all excited were not proposing or anything, its just a promise ring!" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah! We promise that nothing will come in between us. Not even an ocean." Said Harry.  
  
Jessica and Angel looked a each other an screamed with joy at the sight of the silver bands that were on there left ring finger. "Excuse us for a second!" They said simultaneously. They got up and went to a far corner of the Common room and screamed, jumped up and down, and hugged each other all at once. Harry and Ron sat on the floor baffled. What the Heck were they doing!   
  
"Must be an American thing," Angel heard Ron tell Harry.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Weasley! Come on Jessica, we have to go get dressed and go show Aunt Minerva."  
  
"Oy! Aunt Minerva! As in Professor Minerva McGonagall!   
  
As in Hogwarts teacher, Minerva McGonagall!"  
  
"Yeah! How many other Minerva McGonagalls' do you know?"  
  
Angel left Harry and Ron baffled as her and Jessica ran up the stairs to get dressed. What seemed like a moment later, Angel and Jessica came down stairs in Christmas dresses like no other Harry and Ron had seen before.  
  
"Now this is an American thing!" Said Angel. She and Jessica looked Radiant. She and Jessica were in matching dresses but in different colors. Angel was wearing a blue dress that showed off every curve in her body. And Jessica was in the same dress, but red. Her dress too showed off her curves. The dresses were long, but short enough to show their stiletto heels underneath.  
  
"Is it common for Americans to dress up that fancy for Christmas? And please say that's what you're wearing tonight?" Ron and Harry looked like to hairless Fangs', Hagrids' huge puppy dog, that were slightly drooling from the side of their mouths.  
  
"Oh, these things. Heck no! These are way less formal then what we have for tonight!" Harry and Ron looked very scared at these words. Was it possible to be more formal? Harry and Ron did not know, but what they did know is that they had better get up and go get dressed and go with them.  
  
"Here sweetie. You look like your going to be freezing in that dress!" Ron draped his extra non-school cloak around Angel's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Ron!"  
  
Harry quickly ran back up stairs to his trunk and pulled out his extra cloak for Jessica.  
  
"Thanks Bunches, Harry!" Said Jessica noticing that Harrys cloak was considerably darker then Rons'. This, however, did not bother Angel.  
  
Once the girls were done showing the whole school what Harry and Ron had given them they finally let the boys rest while they went back up to their room to get ready for the ball.  
  
Harry and Ron was all ready dressed and ready to go to the ball, but Angel had yelled for Harry and Ron to go down stairs and wait for them at the bottom of the grand staircase in the great hall lobby. Harry and Ron did as what they were told and waited for them. At fifteen minutes until the ball started they came down the staircase in the dresses they had picked out. Harry and Ron were awestruck.  
  
Harry approached Jessica and said, "excuse me. Can you help me look for this girl she has long blonde hair with red highlights? About yay tall."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Jessica like Angel had changed her hair from as Harry said to dark red with flakes of glitter in every strand, covering every inch of her hair. Her hair went very well with what she was wearing.   
  
"Ron, it's not polite to gawk at people."  
  
"Sorry Angel. Goodness gracious! I know I've seen you before. Where have I seen you? Oh yeah, now I remember. You're the angel that I've been chasing in my dreams!"  
  
"Smooth!" Said Angel in a giggle voice.  
  
"I know it was cheesy."   
  
"Ron, that was cheesier then a block of cheese."  
  
Harry laughed. "I told you not to say that."  
  
The great hall doors opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped through. "Before we begin the ball, I would like to state that there will be a live band and after the band is done there will be a karaoke contest the student that wins will receive a hundred points towards their house. For every person that sings in a group the points will increase by another hundred. Enjoy!"  
  
Dumbledore stepped inside and all of the students piled in after him. Harry, Ron, Jessica, and Angel were very happy to see that The Weird Sisters were up on stage. After about an hour of dancing to The Weird Sisters, Dumbledore went up on stage and thanked the Sisters and stated that the karaoke contest would begin now.   
  
Harry, Ron, Jessica, and Angel were not listing to what was said next and then a song started up that Angel and Jessica knew very well.   
  
"American woman/Stay away/American woman/Listen what I say.." It was Draco Malfoy singing American Woman by Lenny Kravitz. Angel was appalled!  
  
"Draco, get down!" Yelled Angel to Malfoy who was up on stage singing the song with passion. "Draco, please you're making a fool of yourself! Get down."  
  
Ron had pulled Angel back, just in time, from jumping up on stage. "Angel, if he wants to make a fool of him self. Let him, but I'm not going to let him get to you and let you ruin your reputation."  
  
"Angel, you never told me Draco could sing that well!" Harry looked at Jessica like she was a sheep-killing dog. "What? He can sing well! If you ever heard the real version, he sounds just like Lenny Kravitz!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give the little git that much!" Said Angel   
  
When Draco had finished he gladly told the whole school what was on his mind. "Angel, I wish I had never let you go! I love you, Angel Boutwell, I love you!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you horrible little git! I don't love you! You might have money and power, but you have no heart to love me with! My heart belongs to another so get over it!"  
  
"So that's what you want? I can give you riches, power, a house to live in, a family to love. And what can Weasley offer? A shack and some table scraps every once and awhile? Huh? Well if you would rather rags and table scraps then fine clothes, fine food, and a very fine, noble, and respectful name then so be it."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore can Jessica and I have a turn now?" Asked Angel. Professor Dumbledore shook his head to yes. "Thanks Professor." She turned to Jessica and whispered into her ear, "Ain't No Mountain. Loud and proud." She then turned to the crowd that stood before Jessica and herself and spoke to them first. "Sorry about that last display. This song is a favorite to both Jessica and I. We grew up in America and therefore would like to bring on a song by a very American woman. We are going to sing Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Miss Diana Ross. We would also like to dedicate this song to our boyfriends, Harry and Ron. All right."   
  
The song started and ended with a blast. Angel and Jessica sang their heart out for the whole school. When the song ended the whole school applauded for both the girls and asked for and encore. So to please the people below they sung Avril Lavignes' Anything But Ordinary. Dumbledore told the girls that they were amazing, but had to give other people a chance. So they walked off the stage to join Harry and Ron in the crowd.  
  
"That was amazing, Angel," Said an awestruck Ron. "You never told us that you and Jessica could sing so well!"  
  
"Well, Ron, we never asked them!" Stated Harry.  
  
"Did you really mean what you told Malfoy?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Did I ever say something I did not mean?"   
  
"Ah-ha. Answering a question with a question. Clever girl," Ron leaned in and kissed Angel on the cheek. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Ron guided Angel out of the Great Hall and out of the lobby to the grounds where they walked until they found a bench. "Angel, I know we're only sixteen, but I feel as though I have found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Now, if you say no I will understand, but I would be honored if you would come and stay with me over the summer. I've already asked my mum and she said she would be glad to have you, Jessica and Harry over for the summer. Harry asked Jessica if she wanted to and she said yes to him. We're all going to stay at my house. I don't have a lot to offer like Malfoy, but I can offer you a house to live in and someone to love. In the words of The Beatles ' Love is all you need.' "  
  
"Ronald, I would love to spend the summer with you. But what about you and Hermione?"   
  
"Hermione will be fine. Once her and I broke up I found out she was cheating on me for Victor Krum from Durmstrang. She is going to be with him over the summer. Oh and by the way I know it was you and Jessica that turned Harry and my hair different colors."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Fred and George told me when they sent the owls with our Christmas gifts. Don't worry I'm not mad at all. I know it was just a joke. You're still the girl that I love!"  
  
Both Ron and Angel smiled and laughed and then Angel leaped into his arms and they embraced each other and only let go to give each other a kiss. "Can we go back inside and go check on the gits?"  
  
Ron and Angel walked back up to the castle knowing that they would see a lot more of each other over the summer and the coming years!   
  
THE  
  
END!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Questions?   
  
E-Mail me at   
  
Pandorasbox803@cs.com! 


End file.
